The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Coral Duet.
The new Double Impatiens is a naturally-occurring mutation of an unidentified selection of the seed-grown Impatiens walleriana Rosette Mix series (not patented). The new Double Impatiens was discovered and selected by the Inventor in October, 1987, as a flowering plant within a population of plants of the unidentified selection of the Rosette Mix series grown in a controlled environment in Carson City, Mich. The new Double Impatiens was selected on the basis of having both coral and lighter coral pink flowers on the same plant. In addition to the two flower colors on the same plant, plants of the new Double Impatiens are more dwarf and have larger and more numerous flowers than plants of the unidentified selection of the seed-produced Rosette Mix series.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Carson City, Mich., has shown that the unique features of this new Double Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.